What If? Juliette
by HaydensGal
Summary: What would happen to Juliette if she was never sent to Horizon?


What If?  
  
Juliette woke up and looked at her clock. It was another hour before she had to get out of bed. She closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep but her mother's words kept ringing in her ears.  
"Juliette, Travis is a nice boy. Juliette Travis won't like a girl who isn't healthy. When was the last time you plucked your eye brows Juliette?"   
Why couldn't her mother just leave her alone? She was almost 18. Travis was a young boy that her mother had introduced her to. He was perfect. Tall, handsome, sweet, smart. Everything a girl would want in a guy. He was also rich, stuck up, and excitement to him was the stock market. Juliette wanted something more. She wanted someone didn't care about money. Someone who wasn't afraid to step out of the box, to do his own thing. Someone her mother wouldn't approve of.   
"Juliette are you awake?" Her mother burst into her room.  
"Mom, it's 4 in the morning." She whined and pulled the covers over her eyes.  
"Daylight savings time starts today. Get up, get dressed, eat breakfast but don't you dare over do it. Steve is coming over and so is Travis." Her mother said.  
"Steve?" Juliette questioned.  
"My fiancee." Her mother said.  
"What happened to Hal?" She asked.   
"Hal is history. Apparently he wants something more than a women of perfection. And can you believe he had the nerve to tell me to quit over working you? The nerve." Juliette grinned to herself. She always liked Hal.  
Juliette slowly climbed out of bed. She rubbed her eyes and walked to her closet.  
"Let's see, what should I wear today?" Juliette dug through her closet until she found and nice flowered skirt with a pink shirt. She laid it neatly on her bed and went to take a shower.   
When she climbed out of the shower she started plucking her eyebrows and putting on some makeup. She put on some light pink eye shadow and some clear lip gloss so her lips could look shiny. She neatly braided her hair and put on her outfit. When she was done she looked in the mirror and smiled. As she headed downstairs she could hear her mother talking to Travis and who must have been Steve.  
"Well Juliette finally decided to grace us with your presence?" Her mother asked.  
"Wow Juliette you look great." Travis said.  
"Thanks." She smiled and walked to the kitchen. She picked up a banana and started to peal it.   
"Hey Jules-"  
"Travis please don't call me that." Juliette said.   
"Sorry, anyway, I was wondering if you would like to go horseback riding with me sometime?" He asked.  
"No thanks." She said.  
"But you love riding horses and I love watching you." He said and started walking closer to her. She started walking back until she was against the counter. Travis started leaning in for a kiss. Right when their lips touched, Juliette pushed him away.  
"Travis I just want us to be friends." She said. She walked to what used to be her fathers study and turned on the TV. She started watching the news while eating the banana.  
"Next, what's going to happen to the young boy that tagged the presidents car? We have an interview with Augusto Ciceros right after this quick announcement." The news guy said.   
"Its lowlifes like that that give teenagers like us a bad name." Travis said.  
"Travis please, I just want to be alone." Juliette said.  
"Well I'm sorry but we need to talk. My dad was talking to your mom. They think it would be a great idea if after college you and I got married. And personally, I think I would like that and make you very happy."   
"You're joking right? You're not even my boyfriend. I'm only 18; I don't want to get married. And even if I did it wouldn't be with you." Juliette said.  
"Well who else would want you. I mean, I know you for you. Everyone else will see as a little rich girl." Travis said. "Everyone else will only love you for your money."  
Juliette was now 24 years old. She stood in front of a mirror with a knife in her hand. She turned to the side. The white dress she was wearing was so tight it made her look even skinner than she already was.   
"Juliette honey, we're ready." Her mother said.  
"Ok Mommy." Juliette took one last look in mirror. She took a long sigh before walking out of the small room and down the long aisle.  
"I do." Travis said.  
"I do." Said Juliette. Everyone cheered as they ran out of the church. That night on their honeymoon Travis walked to the bath room door.  
"Honey are you in there... Honey?" Travis opened the door. His eyes got wide at what he saw. Juliette was lying on the floor, lifeless, with a knife in her hand and blood dripping from her arms legs and wrist. Juliette was dead.  
  
  



End file.
